Portable engine driven air compressor units are particularly difficult to operate at reduced sound levels required by many governmental authorities. The requirements for large flow rates of cooling air as well as engine and compressor breathing or intake air together with the vibration generated in the engine and compressor structure tend to create sound levels which are prohibited by regulations.
The attenuation of portable compressor sound emission may be accomplished by enclosures for the compressor and engine proper. However, it is desirable that compressor enclosures be as compact and lightweight as possible while also providing access to the compressor unit components for servicing and repair. Moreover, careful consideration must be given to preventing any decrease in performance and operating efficiency as well as overheating of the compressor unit due to the configuration of the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,478,958 to E. C. Hinck, et al. and 3,856,439 to R. E. Moehrbach disclose prior art enclosures for portable air compressors.